


just let me adore you

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Quarantine, Sexting, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, domestic ben, hot dad Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Rey is Ben's daughters kindergarten teacher and reads to her students every night on Zoom before bed. Ben emails her one day for help on his daughters work and they don't stop talking and then talking leads to...well you can assume where it leads to.BASICALLY Teacher!Rey and Hot Single Dad!Ben become texting buddies over quarantine and eventually become more.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who has so patiently waited for me to finally upload this fic it took me forever to write. But, I'm so excited it's finally here. Get ready for fluff and smut and the works. Mostly just Rey and Ben vibing over quarantine. I couldn't have written this without everyone on twitter because they helped with so many of the ideas and what Rey and Ben would be doing so THANK YOU SO MUCH. ENJOY! Let me know what you think by leaving comments or kudos. :)

“Today we’ll be reading, “Oh, the Places You’ll Go!” Rey says holding up the book to show the camera and speaking into her computer screen. She looks at all of the boxes with her kindergarteners staring back with eyes wide and waiting for her to start reading. She sees one kid pick his noses probably thinking that she can’t see him or that no one else can see him. A little girl twirls her hair in the box next to him. 

Teaching from home was hard. Especially when you teach kindergarten like Rey. Trying to wrangle a group of 6 year olds to talk through Zoom was rough. That’s why Rey didn’t call too often. Just once a day to read a few books to the kids before bedtime. Throughout the week she’d send them worksheets and games they could play and work on at home to continue everything that they had been doing in school. She’d write specific instructions for the parents and told them to contact her for any questions or concerns. 

So far, everything was going as best as it could possibly be going. She looks forward to her Zoom sessions with her students. As much as she knows they probably don’t pay attention it's the little bit of normalcy she wants to provide for them. Sitting down to read at the end of the day like she would do every day at the end of the day when they were in school. 

“So, this book was written by Dr. Seuss. Does anyone know anything about Dr. Seuss?” she asked and all of the kids were staring at her with their mouths wide open and their heads tilted waiting for her to speak. A few shook their heads. “That’s okay, hmm, is there anything you want to know about Dr. Seuss?” 

After a few seconds, Padme raises her hand frantically and is nearly jumping up and down in the little square for Rey’s attention. 

“Yes, Padme,” Rey calls on her. 

She sits back down in her seat and looks to her right first where Rey can see half of an adult, Padme’s parent probably. Then he leans down and whispers in Padme’s ear and Rey sees him fully. Padme’s dad. 

She’d met him at the beginning of the year when the parents came to see the school and she hasn’t stopped thinking about him since. His dark dark almost black hair and amber eyes are what she sees when she dreams at night. She clenches her thighs together and sucks in a breath when she sees him enter the screen in just a t-shirt and jeans. She’s never seen him that casual before. It feels almost domestic. She wants to rub the collar of that t-shirt between her fingertips and feel the warmth of his body underneath it. Rey is brought back to the reality of the fact that she’s in the middle of teaching when she hears Padme’s little voice say her name through the speaker. 

“Miss Rey! Miss Rey!” Padme raises her hand again. And Rey says, “Yes,” before sneaking a look at Padme’s dad, Mr. Solo, to see him smirking and leaning back in his chair with his arm slung across the back of Padme’s chair. 

“My daddy told me that Dr. Seuss was very silly!” Rey laughed.

“Your daddy is right, Padme! Dr. Seuss was a very silly man. He would make up a lot of funny words and would make up funny animals to tell his stories. Let’s read,” Rey opened up the book to the first page and didn’t think about Mr. Solo and his eyes on her and she could definitely still feel through the computer screen. 

~

Ben has been infatuated with Rey ever since he walked into her classroom to meet her at the beginning of the year. Her bright smile and long legs are burned into his head. When he closes his eyes, she’s what he thinks about. She consumes his every thought which is ridiculous considering he’s only met her the one time and maybe talked to her in an email or two about Padme. 

When the whole world was put under quarantine and Miss Rey sent an email to the parents announcing that she’d be reading to the kids every night, Ben got maybe a little more excited than his 6 year old. It’s a little selfish, he knows that, to be thrilled at the thought that he gets to see her everyday despite the fact that they’re under a global pandemic. 

He tries to stay out of the camera whenever Padme is listening to Rey read. He’ll sit out of view and watch Rey with his head in his hands and his head tilted. Eyes probably glossed over dreaming. God, he felt pathetic. He didn’t realize he’d moved into view when Padme had raised her hand and he leaned in to whisper something about Dr. Seuss in her ear. He noticed when he looked at Rey and saw her staring back at him with her eyes wide and a smile on her beautiful pink lips. 

So he smiled back. When she started reading he leaned back and listened to her voice melt against his ears. He closed his eyes for a second and thought about her talking to him even though each night she read silly children’s books. He would listen to her read them forever if he could. 

He felt so disappointed when she finished reading. Probably more disappointed than Padme. 

“Goodnight, young padawans,” Rey said, “I’ll see you again at the same time tomorrow- don’t forget! I hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow and play outside since it’s supposed to be beautiful and sunny! Sing a little song to the sun to make sure it comes out! And parents- I sent out the worksheet that goes with this book along with some other worksheets based on what we should be doing in math. Please email me if you have any comments or questions or anything at all.” And with a little wave and a warm smile she was off and Ben was already waiting for the same time tomorrow night. 

“Alright, little one,” Ben closed the laptop and sighed, “time to go brush your teeth, it's bedtime.” and Padme makes a pouting face while Ben makes one back at her and she laughs and runs off to the bathroom. While she’s gone, Ben takes a minute to look at Rey’s email and the work she sent. Ben being an engineer, didn’t really have any questions about Padme’s math work. But, none of this made sense. This isn’t what he learned in school. Why were they teaching it? Ben felt his cheeks get hot knowing that now he had an excuse to email Rey. 

~

Rey poured herself a big glass of wine after she signed off of teaching. She held the glass in her hands and twirled the burgundy liquid by the stem and took a long sip, closing her eyes. Having her nightly glass of wine after teaching had become her normal routine during quarantine. It helped her sleep better keeping her anxiety at bay. Maybe tonight she’d make it two glasses. Maybe three. Maybe the whole bottle if she was feeling it. It’s friday and she doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow. 

She got up to run to the bathroom to put on a face mask when she heard her laptop ping with an email notification. She waited until her hair was up and the mask was on and she took another sip of wine before she walked back over to read the email. She sighed before she did. It was probably another parent asking her about work. If she had a dollar for every parent email she’d gotten…

Rey was right. It was an email from a parent. But not just any of the random parents of the kids in her class, it was an email from Padme’s dad- Mr. Solo. Rey couldn’t help the little smile that spread across her face. Well, as much as she could smile with the face mask starting to harden she couldn’t do much. 

  
  
  


**TO:** [ **reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu** ](mailto:reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu)

**FROM:** [ **bensolo@gmail.com** ](mailto:bensolo@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT: Math**

**Good evening, Miss Johnson,**

**My name is Ben Solo, I’m Padme’s dad. I was just taking a look at the math work you sent and I’ll be honest, I don’t understand it at all and I’m an engineer. What kind of math are they teaching nowadays? We didn’t learn that when we were in school. I would be very grateful, and I know Padme would be too, if you could explain it to us.**

**Love,**

**Ben**

Rey had to reread his sign off a few times and laughed, cracking the mask more so that little crumbs of it fell on her desk and keyboard. And right as she was about to reply, another email came through. 

**TO:** [ **reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu** ](mailto:reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu)

**FROM:** [ **bensolo@gmail.com** ](mailto:bensolo@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT: re: Math**

**Miss Johnson,**

**Please disregard the ending of that last email. I’m used to emailing someone else.**

**Ben**

Rey felt a little twinge of disappointment tug at her. But why would she have thought that Love, Ben was for her? She liked the idea of it being for her. That was it. It was just her little crush on Mr. Solo. A little crush that nothing would come out of. She gulped the last bit of wine in her glass, poured another, and replied to him. 

~

Ben waited at his laptop for her response. His leg shaking under the kitchen table, making the whole thing shake. Padme had gone to bed but Ben couldn’t stop staring at the screen but he knew that was stupid and nothing would happen the more he stared. He got up and walked to the fridge, grabbing a beer and peeling the cap off. He leaned against the kitchen counter while taking a long sip of the beer, basically drinking most of the beer at once, feeling the bitter coldness hit his throat. As he swallowed, his laptop pinged with a notification and he jumped to stand in front of it to read it. 

**TO:** [ **bensolo@gmail.com** ](mailto:bensolo@gmail.com)

**FROM:** [ **reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu** ](mailto:reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu)

**Subject: re:re: Math**

**Mr. Solo,**

**Attached is a video to help better explain the math worksheet. There may also be other videos that come up in the suggested that may also help. You can also always email me for any further questions and I would gladly jump on a call to help explain it to you and Padme through Zoom if needed. But, you’re so right- we didn’t do math like this when we were in school. And it was a real pain to learn all over again when I was in school for teaching.**

**And don’t worry about that sign off. I hope your wife or girlfriend doesn’t mind that you said that in an email to another woman. Haha. By the way, call me Rey. The kids do. It’s okay if you do too!**

**youtube.com/mathforkidz/kindergarten/addition**

**Best,**

**Rey**

He stared at the screen with his eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the side with a little smirk on his face. Girlfriend. HA. He didn’t know what that was anymore. And he felt the strong need to let Rey know that. He clicked the link she sent to watch it to better understand so he could explain it to Padme and he looked under the suggested videos and he saw a familiar face. He clicked on it and there she was. Rey. His daughter's kindergarten teacher drinking wine and talking about teaching a lesson on math. Ben threw his head back laughing and clapped his hands together then quickly realized that the whole house was quiet and Padme was sleeping. He lowered the volume on his laptop and continued watching her. He opened another beer and sipped when she would sip her wine. Part of him wanted to play pretend that they were on a date like this. She was telling him about what she does and he’d sit there with wide eyes listening to every word she says. 

Then he heard the sound of little feet across the kitchen floor and Padme’s little voice in his ear and he jumped out of his seat and closed the laptop. 

“Hey, honey, you’re supposed to be in bed,” Ben looked at the clock above the stove. It was 11pm. 

“I couldn’t sleep and I heard Miss Rey’s voice,” she said as she rubbed her eyes. Her wavy dark dark hair was all over the place like a cloud on top of her head. 

“Oh, that was just a video she sent with your math,” Ben looked at his daughter and her messy hair and thought, time doesn’t really matter anymore. Sure, it’s 11pm and she should have already been in bed hours ago, but they didn’t have to be up at any time tomorrow. They could do whatever they wanted. Quarantine time wasn’t real, right? It wouldn’t hurt her routine too much if he let her stay up late once. Maybe twice. “Can’t sleep, huh?” He asked her and she shook her head with her eyes and mouth drooping, “Why don’t you go jump on the couch and pick out a movie for us to watch and I’ll grab us a snack.” Her face lit up as much as a tired 6 year olds could and she ran and threw herself on the plush couch and yelled to her dad that she was picking out a movie. “Something with princesses!” she yelled to him in the other room. 

Ben made them popcorn and poured it into two bowls and put milk in Padme’s mermaid cup while he grabbed another beer from the fridge. Padme sat on his lap with her bowl of popcorn in her hands and eyes stuck up on the screen watching the princesses as she promised him, while he brushed and braided her hair so that it wouldn’t be even more of a tangled mess when she woke up. 

Sure enough, Padme fell asleep right after she finished her popcorn with her head in her dad’s lap. 

~

Rey was about two and a half glasses in when she got Ben’s email. Her smile wasn’t small across her face anymore. It was full blown and wide with stained purple teeth and lips. She read it out loud to herself in her quiet apartment. 

**TO:** [ **reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu** ](mailto:reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu)

**FROM:** [ **bensolo@gmail.com** ](mailto:bensolo@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT: Re:re:re: Math**

**Rey,**

**Please, call me Ben. I hate to be that guy and say such a cliche thing but really- Mr. Solo is my dad.**

**I may need to take you up on that offer to help Padme through Zoom but the video you suggested seemed to really help me understand it better. I think I can better explain it to her now. And as much as it did help, I liked your video explaining math way better.**

**As far as my wife or girlfriend being concerned, don’t worry about it, I don’t have either. My mom just emails me. A lot. You know, to check on Padme.**

**Anyway, hope you’ve been well during this god awful quarantine. Padme sure misses you and school surprisingly. Hope you’re not sick of your husband yet. Haha.**

**Ben.**

Ben. His name is Ben. Rey felt it flow from her tongue and over her lips. She thought about whispering it in his ear and then her mind went to yelling it when she…

She shakes her head and reads it again. Was he flirting with her? If she was being honest, and right at this moment she was feeling particularly honest thanks to wine, she was trying to flirt with him a little in her first email. She was hoping he would notice and she thinks he did. And he emails his mom a lot. That’s so sweet. Rey held her hand to her chest and made a little whimpering noise. Then she read the part where he saw her video. The video she filmed with Rose as a joke. Her mouth hung open wide as she stared at the screen. Then she laughed. Hot dad Ben saw the video of her drunk talking about kindergarten math. And she was as single as she could possibly be. She couldn’t stop laughing as she poured another glass. Why not, she thought, as she went to email Ben back. Be bold, the alcohol told her. Be bold. 

~

**TO:** [ **bensolo@gmail.com** ](mailto:bensolo@gmail.com)

**FROM:** [ **reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu** ](mailto:reyjohnson@coruscantelementary.edu)

**SUBJECT: Re: re: re: re: Math**

**Ben,**

**I hope you and Padme have also been well during quarantine. Fortunately, I don’t have anyone to annoy besides my roommate with all the baking I’ve been doing. I’ve made 8 batches of cookies and I’ve perfected my recipe. Anyway, please do take up the offer for extra help if either of you need it. In fact, here is my personal number and feel free to text me with anything you need: (xxx) xxx-xxxx.**

**Rey**

Ben laid in bed and smiled through the dark at his bright screen. Would it be too early to text her now? Would he seem too eager? He’d wait until tomorrow. Or the next day. Oh, who was he kidding. He couldn’t wait. He’d been thinking about her since the second he saw her and now he had her number. For Padme’s sake of course. Right. Padme. He had her number if he needed to get in touch with Rey for Padme. Still. He had her number. He’d text her tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, while feeding Padme peanut butter toast with a glass of milk, Ben texted Rey. He kept typing and deleting, typing and deleting to the point where the little bit of coffee in his mug had started to get cold. 

“Daddy, daddyyyyyy,” Padme called from across the table. Ben looked up and her face was covered in peanut butter. That’s what he gets for letting her spread it by herself. He laughed at her and put down his phone on the table not realizing his giant thumbs sent the last message he typed out and wanted to delete. 

**Ben: Thanks a lot for sending your number for Padme. That was such a nice thing to do to keep the lines of communication open for your students when you can’t see them everyday. Padme will greatly appreciate it.**

Ben has a little moment of panic before he sees she responded almost immediately. 

**_Rey: I would do anything for my students. Especially at a time like this. But, Ben, I’m also here if you need anything. Or want to chat. :)_ **

So she was flirting with him. He smiled into his mug and cold coffee. 

**Ben: I don’t think you want to offer that. I may take you up on it.**

**_Rey: That’s the point. I want you to._ **

Ben nearly dropped his phone. So, she was flirting with him. He cleaned the peanut butter off of Padme’s face and then sent her off to the bathroom to clean up while still looking at the text from Rey.  _ I want you to.  _ In his head he heard it in her voice. That accent. 

The problem with Ben is, however, that even though he thinks Rey is trying to flirt with him, even if he just suspects it, he refuses to believe it. He’s an idiot and he always ruins it. He knows he does when he responds. 

**Ben: Well, now that you mention it, some adult interaction may be just what I need right now.**

**Ben: Wait, fuck, I didn’t mean it like that.**

**Ben: Just that it would be nice to talk to another person over the age of 6.**

**Ben: Fuck, sorry.**

Ben put his phone on the table with the screen down so he wouldn’t see her reply pop up. If she did even reply. She’d probably think he was so dumb. Maybe she didn’t even take it the wrong way like Ben had thought it sounded and now he’s the one who made it weird. Fuck. And he just got her number. Well, got her number for Padme’s sake. He’s fucked either way. Quarantine has made him think too much. Or rather, he’s always been like this but now he’s thinking about it more. 

He leaned against the counter and tried to mindlessly sip his coffee until he couldn’t take it anymore and checked his phone and saw a notification from Rey. 

**_Rey: HA. You’re funny, Ben. I know what you meant._ **

**_Rey: and I think I need some adult interaction, too. My roommate must be sick of me at this point._ **

**_Rey: How has working from home been? You said you’re an engineer?_ **

**Ben: Honestly, can’t say I’m getting much done during the day since I’m entertaining Padme all day, but yes, I’m a mechanical engineer.**

**_Rey: What exactly do you do as a mechanical engineer?_ **

**Ben: I design parts for computers so it’s been pretty easy to work from home since it’s all through computer programs. How has it been for you? I can only imagine how hard it is to be a teacher and to have to try to get everyone to focus while they’re at home in their pjs or something haha.**

**_Rey: Oh, that’s interesting! That’s good that it's been really easy for you! Yeah, teaching from home honestly sucks so bad. No one wants to do work. And I don’t blame them, I don’t want to do any work lmao. I miss seeing the kids everyday at school, too._ **

**Ben: I have so much respect for you and what you do after having to help Padme with everything and getting her to actually sit and do it. And you do this every single day for like what twenty 6 year olds? That’s awesome. Hat’s off to you :)**

**_Rey: I really appreciate that. Thanks, Ben :)_ **

**Ben: And, I can say that the kids really miss you, too. Well, at least mine does. She looks forward to your stories everyday.**

Ben smiled as he typed that. He thought about how he looked forward to it everyday too. Most of the time he was the one reminding Padme about it. Padme would wonder what book Rey would read to them while Ben thought about what Rey would be wearing or how her hair would be. He wondered if Rey was smiling too. 

Rey was smiling down at her phone. She was laying in bed and hugging her pillow close to her body. She liked talking to Ben. It was so easy. She needed it. She loved her roommate, Rose, but she needed to talk to someone else and it felt like Ben actually wanted to listen to her. 

**_Rey: I look forward to reading everyday. Seeing their faces, even if over a Zoom call, makes my day._ **

**Ben: You’re such a good teacher, Rey. It’s going to suck when Padme doesn’t have you as a teacher next year.**

**_Rey: Aw, Ben, stop! You’re going to make me blush!! I’m going to miss having her in class, too :)_ **

And Rey really was blushing so hard that she had to put her phone down and spread her arms and legs across her bed like a starfish and smile up at her ceiling with her hands on her face and squealed. She felt like a teenager again. Texting a boy she really liked and having the most mundane conversation but feeling really excited about it and hoping it never ends. She bit her lip when another message came through. 

**Ben: I bet you look cute when you blush.**

Ben was nervous about sending that. He almost didn’t. But then he said fuck it last minute and hit the button then started to regret his choice. It was such a little thing. A little flirting. But maybe she wasn’t into it or into him. Fuck. He shouldn’t have sent it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ben threw his phone down and looked at Padmé who was now laying in the middle of the living room floor coloring. He tilted his head and breathed and walked in the room and sat down with her on the floor. 

“Daddy, look!” She said in such a high pitched excited voice, “Look what I did!” She held up a coloring page and there were 3 figures on the page. Ben could tell who was Padme and the figure that must’ve been himself but he couldn’t tell who the third was. He looked at it with narrowed eyes. 

“Who’s that, honey?” He asked, pointing at the figure. 

“That’s Miss Rey!” She said as she looked up at him with happy and glowing eyes. “Because she’s the best teacher! I love her, daddy, don’t you?” 

Ben smiled at his daughter and at the crayon drawing and said, “Yeah she is the best,” and his phone buzzed with a notification. 

**_Rey: Wouldn’t you like to know ;)_ **

~

Rey and Ben spent most of their day texting. They couldn’t stop. They’d talk about everything from how school was going to what Ben was making Padme for dinner and Rey saying she’s jealous since she can’t cook so Ben said he wishes she was there too. They constantly flirt but neither of them does anything about it. They both just hover above the line and don’t step over the edge. They’re both too scared. Or just too anxious about it. Worrying that neither of them actually wants it. Thinking that maybe they’re just talking because of the quarantine. 

~

**_Rey: Just made about 4 loaves of banana bread. Do you and Padme want one? I can leave it at your door and quickly run away before we make any contact. You know, pandemic things._ **

**Ben: I’m ready for this pandemic thing to be over so you don’t have to run away after dropping it off. We’ll wave to you from the window.**

~

**Ben: I’m rewatching** **_Cat in the Hat_ ** **with Padme and yeah totally don’t remember it being this suggestive??**

**_Rey: The beauty of becoming an adult is realizing how suggestive everything from our childhood was that we didn’t realize._ **

**_Rey: I love the kitchen scene where he pretends he’s on a cooking show and cuts his tail off. Classic._ **

~

**_Rey: Who would’ve thought that toilet paper would be the thing that stores run out of right now. You’d think canned goods would be the first thing to go. I’ve run to like a million stores by now and can’t find anything._ **

**Ben: Honestly, I was one of those people who went a littleeee crazy at the beginning and bought a shit ton of toilet paper so, if you want, I can drop some off at your door and then run away. It’ll be good to take a ride with Padme. Good to get out of the house.**

~

**_Rey: So, I’ve started reading_ ** **A Song of Ice and Fire** **_aka the_ ** **Game of Thrones** **_book series and damn it’s good. Love me some medieval fantasy to take me out of our current situation._ **

**Ben: Funny because I finally started the show. I love Dany she HAS to take over the whole thing at the end. She just has to. She’s incredible.**

**_Rey: Yeah, good luck!!!! Let me know when you’re done with the series and we can cry about it together. Have some wine over facetime. Talk about the hottest sex scenes._ **

**Ben: Deal. Maybe it’s just because I’m a guy but...Dany and her handmaid teaching her how to fuck Khal Drogo was hot...**

**_Rey: What a creep! You just wanted to watch 2 girls fuck!_ **

**_Rey: But agreed, it was totally hot. I’m into it._ **

**_Rey: Also, Khalessi and Khal. Also hotttttttttttttt. Just wait, it all gets so much hotter._ **

~

**Ben: WHAT THE FUCK**

**Ben: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK**

**Ben: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE RED WEDDING.**

**Ben: YOU DIDN’T PREPARE ME FOR THIS.**

**_Rey: Whoops. SORRY!!!! I know, Robb was too hot to die. I’m still mourning that beautiful King of the North. Wine and facetime?_ **

**Ben: I’ll call you in 20.**

~

Rey felt so giddy when he would call her. She ran to the bathroom and made sure that her hair fell in the right way. Put on enough makeup to cover the dark circles that had started to form under her eyes from lack of sleep over the quarantine. She rubbed highlight over her cheek to give the impression that she’d actually been spending every day under the sun. A little mascara. She pinched her cheeks and added some blush. Every time Rey put her bright berry blush on her cheeks she felt like a part of Marie Antoinette’s court the way her face and lips instantly became pink with expression. Dabbing some of the excess on her lips, she pursed them in the mirror and licked them while grinning. 

God, why was she trying so hard to impress the dad of one of her students. Was he even that anymore? Over the past few weeks they’d been texting and calling each other so much she’d consider them friends. It’s come to the point where when something small exciting happens in her monotonous day sitting at home, he’s the first person she thinks about to tell. And she knows how excited he’ll get with her over it. Sometimes it’s something as small as she found an extra bottle of wine she didn’t know she had or she found a documentary on dolphins. 

She looked at her hazel eyes in the bathroom mirror and breathed. She watched her chest rise and fall in her white button down that she honestly had put on purposely. She didn’t button the top few buttons and wore a white lace bralette underneath. It peaked out just enough. Just enough where she could walk out in public without flashing everyone. Just enough where it could seem like she wasn’t really trying to get his attention even though that was exactly what she was doing. She bit her lip and looked down at her breasts in the shirt and lace and made sure she drank the whole glass of wine she poured for herself. That would add even more blush to her cheeks. Then she heard her phone ring. 

“Hey,” Ben whispered on the other end. He usually called her when Padme went to bed. Fuck. He looked good. His hair was tostled around his face and he took off his glasses to fix his hair and rub his nose before putting them back on and Rey held her breath for a second. Fuck. 

~

“Hi, Ben,” She said softly. 

Ben thanked whatever higher power he could that the only light in his room came from the TV and a little lamp so Rey couldn’t see how fucking hard he was blushing looking at her. She looked like the sun in the middle of the night. That white shirt. The buttons that were unbuttoned. Ben tried not to look at them. Or, he tried to not let her notice that he was looking. When she’d move he’d get a little flash of lace underneath and it took everything in him to not actually let out a little groan. Her skin was so golden underneath it. In his head he pictured it being his shirt that she was actually wearing. Fuck. 

Look away, Ben. Just for a second. 

Get your shit together. 

This is your daughter's teacher. But, was she even just Padme’s teacher at this point? He doesn’t know if it’s pathetic but he considers her one of his closest friends. Despite the fact that they’ve only been talking for a few weeks. She’s just so easy to talk to. She listens to him and he listens to her. They just talk about whatever and she always knows the right thing to say.

Ben feels his stomach clench and flutter thinking about it. He’s fucked. He smiles and looks down at his lap trying to get his eyes off of her. 

“Ben?” He heard her call his name. 

“Yeah? Sorry, Padme was all over the place today so I’m exhausted. What did you say?”

“I just asked about your thoughts on the Red Wedding! But we can totally talk later or something if you want to go to bed. It’s,” she paused, extending the sssss sound while she looked for the time somewhere in her room. Her room. Fuck. Ben wants to see it. He wants to be there. “It’s after midnight. And you have a 6 year old who I’m sure will be up very early.” She smiled. 

“No, I want to talk to you. I wanted to see you.” He was being earnest. He just wondered how much she understood how much he actually did want to see her face just for him and not just when she had her Zoom classes with her kindergarteners, though, that was an added plus for him. 

“Good. I wanted to see you too.” Fuck. Maybe she did understand. Maybe she wanted to see him just as bad as he wanted to see her. 

They talked for hours and didn’t notice that it was nearing almost 2 in the morning until Ben looked at his phone when he got an email notification from his mom. She’s in a different timezone so she always sends Ben emails to say goodnight (he doesn’t understand why she doesn’t just call, oh yeah, he doesn’t pick up). 

“Oh, shit,” he says, stretching his arms above his head and rolling his neck around, “I didn’t realize what time it is.” 

“Oh, fuck,” she says with a giggle and another swig of white wine. She’s tipsy. He can tell. He’s also been drinking a bit of red wine. She told him he has to drink when discussing  _ Game of Thrones.  _ When he first started the show, he thought she was crazy. Why would a show require red wine specifically? But then, when he got into it, he realized and texted her that she was right. Now, he always had a glass when he watched and when he ranted with Rey about it over facetime after. It was their thing. “I don’t want to say goodbye.” She said suddenly, look directly at him through the screen with her chin resting in her hands as she stared. 

“I don’t either,” He admitted. They looked at each other for a few seconds to prolong the already long call. Neither of them wanting to be the one to hang up. Fuck. They really were like teenagers. 

“I have an idea,” He said after a minute, “When I get closer to the end of the series,  _ hopefully,  _ things will have calmed down enough that we could be together, socially distancing, of course, and so you should come over and watch the finale with me. As moral support. I’ll probably need it. I needed it for the Red Wedding episode.” He held his breath in the few seconds he waited for her to reply. 

“Ben Solo, I will be there sitting on your couch socially distancing myself from you. Just tell me when.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA THERE ARE GAME OF THRONES FINALE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES YET

A couple of weeks later and Ben let’s Rey know that he’s ready to watch the season finale. He’d already called her freaking out about all the episodes before. They’d stayed up until 4am one night whispering, yelling about it trying not to wake Padme or Rey’s roommate. 

“I’m going to fall asleep on your couch tomorrow if we stay up any later talking.” She said with sore cheeks and dry teeth from laughing. 

“Maybe that’s my goal. Maybe I want you to fall asleep on my couch.”

“Wouldn’t it be odd for Padme the next morning to see her teacher sleeping on her couch?”

“She wouldn’t have to know. Who says you’d stay on the couch?” Ben lifted his eyebrow and bit his upper lip. He waited for her response. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Did he take it too far? 

“Oh yeah?” She asks with her eyebrow now arched as she’s looking at him. She was wearing a loose T-shirt tonight. Ben could tell she didn’t have a bra on. Fuck. She leaned in closer to the screen and whispered so softly Ben could almost feel it on his neck and said, “Goodnight, Ben.” And the screen went black. 

~ 

Rey made sure she got herself off before she went to Ben’s house. Right before she left she was sitting on her knees on her bed with a pillow tucked between her legs and her vibrator lost somewhere in it but centered right on her cunt. She moved her hips back and forth on the pillow. Her cotton underwear was soaked through but it was the only barrier between her bare cunt and the soft pillow. She writhed on it with one hand on her clit to spread her wetness around and the other clutching at her breast. Kneading it and pulling at her nipple. She threw her head back up towards the ceiling as she moaned. She wished it was Ben’s hands that were on her and feeling her and making her feel like this. She imagined it being his hands. Fuck. His hands. His big, big hands. She needs them. When her vibrator hits the spot she needs it to she thinks about what Ben’s cock would feel like rubbing against her and inside of her. She needs to feel him. She imagines feeling him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She groans and groans into her empty and quiet room. The only sound is the soft buzz coming from her vibrator. She comes hard but not as hard as she wants to. It’s not enough. She needs more. She curses herself as she breathes and comes down from the high. Pulling herself together. Pulling her pants on and her bralette and shirt and shoes before grabbing her keys and running off to Ben’s. 

~

Ben stood with his hand against his shower wall and the other hand wrapped around his hard cock; pumping and pumping. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Thinking about her in that white button down shirt with the lace bralette. Thinking about her in that big T-shirt with no bra. Thinking about what her breasts look like without anything on them. Open to the cool air for him. He thinks about kissing them. Taking them into his mouth and swirling around her nipples that he thinks too much about with his tongue. “Fuck,” he pants against the tile and his groans are muffled and are thrown down the drain with the shower water. He keeps pumping. He looks down at his hand and imagines her hand there instead of his. Her small hand. He thinks about what she’d look like taking him into her mouth. Would he fit? She’d have to use her hands for extra help. She’d look up at him with those hazel eyes that change color depending on the light. He closed his eyes and pretended. He pretended that the hot, hot water that dripped down his back was kisses from her. Moving their way down him. His skin was burning for her. And then he came suddenly and yelled her name to no one into the steamy bathroom. When he came down, he wanted to come again and again. He planned on jerking off to ease some tension he’d feel when she’s here and sitting on his couch so he wouldn’t get a hard on in the middle of the finale he should be paying attention to. It didn’t work. He still needed something else. He still needed her. He stepped out of the shower and rubbed a towel against his hair. When he wrapped the towel around his lower half, he heard knocks at the front door. Specific knocks that Rey joked with him that she’d used. Their knocks. He smiled and threw on a T-shirt and sweatpants and made his way to the door. 

~

Rey actually gasped when Ben opened the door. He was so much larger than what she remembered. His head almost hit the top of the doorway. His hair was wet and drying and his shoulders looked so wide in his black T-shirt that Rey subconsciously bit her lip when looking at him. She tried not to look down at his sweatpants that hung so low on his hips she felt like melting into a puddle right there on his front door. 

“Sorry, I just got out of the shower. Come on in,” he moved aside and made room for her to come in. When she walked in, they stood there for a second looking at each other not knowing what to do next. She started to stick her hand out then pulled it back in. Then opened her arms slightly then closed them. Right. Pandemic. No touching. Six feet apart. “I’d hug you if we could.” He says softly. 

“I forgot for a second what we’re currently living in. We could break the rules you know. Neither of us have left our homes.” She said as she stepped closer. Already starting to feel more comfortable. More familiar. Like when she sees him smile the same smile she see every night on FaceTime. 

“We could,” he says looking at her, moving his hands closer until she can just feel the heat coming off of him, “Maybe we could. You’re right. Maybe,” 

“Miss Rey!” Both Rey and Ben turn their heads to the top of the stairs where Padme is standing in her floral pajamas and a stuffed porg in her hands rubbing her sleepy eyes. Rey looked at Ben but he was already running up the stairs to grab Padme and put her back to bed. “What’s Miss Rey doing here? It’s bedtime!” Rey heard her ask Ben when he picked her up and started walking her back to her room. 

“She just had to bring something by.” He said as he mouthed an ‘I’m sorry!’ To Rey and motioned for her to go sit in the living room. Rey nodded and started walking but lingered to hear the sweetness between Ben and his daughter. 

“Is Miss Rey your friend, daddy?” She asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

“Yes, baby, something like that.” Rey felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and with that she turned the corner and walked into the living room and chose a spot in the corner of the sectional. 

Ben came back down 10 minutes later and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch. Six feet away from her. Rey could still feel him. She could still feel his heat. 

“Sorry about that,” Ben said turning to face her, “I thought she was sleeping. She’s asleep now. Please make yourself comfortable. I’m going to go get drinks. What would you like?” 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Rey said as she took off her shoes and tucked her feet under like when she tells the kids to sit criss cross applesauce. She laughed a little to herself and looked around the room. There were framed pictures and drawings of Padme all over the room on the walls. Pictures of Padme by herself, pictures of her with Ben, pictures of her with an older couple that Rey assumes is Ben’s parents. Her heart flutters and she rolls her lips with her teeth to wet them. 

Ben comes back with two mason jars full of red wine and a charcuterie board full of cheese and crackers and fruits and nuts. 

“Holy shit, Ben, you didn’t have to do this.” 

“It’s the finale. Of course I did.” He said sitting down back at the other end of the couch. Rey wanted him closer. “Also, I’m really anxious about how it’s all going to end so I wanted something to keep myself occupied. Especially alcohol.” Rey laughed and picked up her glass off of the table. She took a sip and settled into the couch. The wine was good. Like really good. It didn’t taste like the $5 bottle she buys from the bottom shelf at the grocery store last minute just because it was $5. It didn’t burn her throat. It went down so smoothly it felt like the sweetest grape juice. She savored it in her mouth as Ben hit play. 

~

They made it through the episode without talking. Rey watched Ben gasp and yell and swear at the screen when certain things happened. She watched the muscles in his arms and back move when he’d jump up from the couch. The way he’d run his hands through his hair. The way his thigh would shake with his leg when he’d sit on the edge of his seat. 

Fuck. She wanted him. Badly. Being in the same room as him made it even worse.

When the credits started rolling, she turned to face him and pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them while resting her head on her bony knees. “So?” She asked as he stood in front of the TV with his mouth hanging open and his hands up behind his head. He didn’t answer right away. He just stood there motionless. Rey was about to move in front of him and wave a hand in front of his face or check his breathing under a mirror when he turned around and yelled the first word before lowering his voice for the rest remembering that there was a 6 year old sleeping upstairs. 

“Are you fucking kidding me! What the fuck was that! I wasted weeks and hours of my life watching that goddamn show and it ended like  _ THAT?”  _

“Yup!” Rey just nodded looking at him, letting him rant. She knew the feeling. 

“None of it made sense! Why the fuck did they think that was the best way to end the series. I could’ve written a better ending. We could’ve written a better one together. It didn’t make any fucking sense I’m so mad right now.” Ben was still standing as he picked up his glass and downed the rest and aggressively put the glass back on the table. The charcuterie board in the middle of the table is only filled with scraps and a few pieces of meat and cheese and crackers here and there and a stray grape or olive. Rey kept snacking on it the whole time while watching Ben’s expressions. Ben took the few crackers left and shoved them into his mouth as he chewed it angrily and Rey laughed at him. “What?” He said with crumbs tumbling out of his mouth which only made her laugh more. “Are you not pissed off about that? That was the shittiest ending! I’m so fucking mad!”

“Oh, I’m so fucking mad too, don’t worry! I’ve just had a year since it aired to think about it. But, I was this angry then when I first watched it. If it makes you feel better, it doesn’t get better the second time you watch it. I miss Dany so much my heart hurts she deserved better.” 

“She should’ve ended up on the Iron Throne with Jon ruling by her side! They were the rightful rulers! What the fuck was that with Bran! Dumbass. He was so pointless. ‘I’m going to go now.’ Yeah, fuck off, Bran.”

Ben sat down and Rey leaned her head against the back cushions and yawned. “I should get going. It’s late.” 

“But I thought I wanted you to fall asleep on my couch?” Ben smiled. “Or somewhere else?”

“No. I should go home, Ben.” She really didn’t want to. She went through all the excuses she could think of in her head. She drank too much. She’s too tired. Her car won’t start. No. She couldn’t stay. Not yet. As much as she wanted to. 

“Are you sure? It’s late and you had wine.”

“I promise, I’m fine,” She said as she got up and put on her shoes and made her way to the door. He walked her to the front door and Rey turned and looked at him. She had her back pressed against the door and he had one hand on the wall by her head. 

They weren’t six feet apart anymore. She could feel his wine breath on her. Her eyes moved around his face and studied each feature for a sign. She wants to kiss him. She wants to lean up and press her lips and face against his. She’s never wanted to kiss someone so bad and it scares her. Just as Ben is about to open his plush pink stained lips to speak, Rey fumbles with her sweaty fingers for the door handle and opens it whispering, “Goodnight, Ben.” and he watches her walk to her care from the front door with his fingers on his mouth. 

She’s pulling out of his driveway when she gets a text notification. And then another. And then another. She looks at it at a stop sign and laughs. 

**Ben: Let me know when you’re home safe.**

**Ben: Fuck, don’t look at this when you’re driving. That’s not safe.**

**Ben: Wait, don’t look at that either. Fuck. Sorry. Be safe <3**

**~**

**_Rey: I’m home._ **

**_Rey: And you’re funny._ **

**_Rey: Thank you for having me over to let me watch that breakdown of yours._ **

**Ben: Good. I’m glad you're safe.**

**Ben: I’m glad you came to witness the breakdown of that absolute bullshit ending.**

**Ben: Wish you were still here.**

Rey felt her face  _ burn  _ at that last text. She’d stripped off her clothes when she got home and was now laying in her bed in only her underwear and bralette. The little bit of wine she had had made her feel bold. Fuck it. Fuck it all. Why not. She wanted him. She needed him. She could’ve had him tonight, she thought. They could’ve broken the rules of this goddamn quarantine. They kinda did by her going over there. What was one more further step? 

**_Rey: What would you do if I was still there?_ **

**Ben: Do you really want to know?**

**_Rey: Please, Ben._ **

**Ben: I should’ve kissed you against that door. I wanted to so badly.**

**Ben: I would’ve picked you up and wrapped your legs around my waist and brought you upstairs.**

**_Rey: What would happen when we got upstairs?_ **

**Ben: I’d lay you on my bed and tell you to take off your clothes. And watch you as you take them off. Until you were laying there in nothing.**

**_Rey: They’re already off, Ben._ **

**_Rey: Take yours off._ **

**_Rey: Please, for me?_ **

**Ben: I want to see you. Can I please see you?**

Ben picked up his phone before the first ring. He didn’t even give it a chance to make a sound. He was already drooling when he looked at the screen and saw her sprawled out on her bed in only her bralette and underwear. 

“I thought I said I wanted everything off.” He demanded. 

“But then that would’ve left nothing to the imagination when you answered the phone. Then, I wouldn’t get to have seen your face as I did this.” She said as she placed her phone down on something and stood up on the bed on her knees and unclasped the bralette and let it fall off of her shoulders and carelessly onto the sheets. Her nipples were hard and a dusty deep pink and he desperately needed and wanted to reach into the phone to feel them under his fingertips. Her breasts were perfect. He couldn’t wait until he could hold them in his hands and kiss them and bury his face in between them as his hands roamed over the rest of her body. 

Then she moved her fingers down the sides of her stomach and into the waistband of her underwear and started to move them down over her hips and down her legs and then she was just sitting there on her bed completely and beautifully naked for him.

“Fuck, Rey,” he moaned looking at her rubbing his hand over his face and down his neck. 

“Is this what you wanted?” 

“This is so much more than what I wanted.”

“Now it’s your turn. Take off your clothes.” As she said it he placed his phone down against something and stood in front of it as he pulled his shirt over his head from the back and Rey said, “Wait!” and Ben stopped and looked at her through the screen in only his sweatpants. “I want to take a minute to appreciate all that I’m seeing. Damn, Ben. Why didn’t you tell me you have abs?” She smirked at him as she lounged on her bed with her feet in the air. Ben could see her ass and he wanted to squeeze her cheeks in his hands. She nodded at him, “Please continue.”

He slowly grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and moved them down his legs, kicking them off, until they were thrown on the floor by his bed. 

“Oh fuck me, Ben.” He wasn’t wearing anything under those sweatpants and Rey moaned when she saw him fully. His cock was already red and hard and waiting. She saw the little bit of shiny come coming out of the tip.

“I fully intend to. Soon. But for now. I need you to lay on your bed and show me that pretty cunt of yours.” 

And she did as he asked. She propped her phone up against something at an angle where he could see everything and he watched as she laid down and spread her legs for him. He could tell how wet she was in the dim lamp light of her room. The twinkle lights behind her showing off her wetness even more. 

“You’re so wet, Rey. All that already?” 

“Ben, I was wet the whole time I was sitting on your couch. I’ve been wet for hours.”

“I wish I knew then I would’ve done something about it. What do you want, Rey? Fuck. I wish I could use my mouth on you right now.”

“That. That’s what I want. I wish your tongue was on me.”

“Use your fingers. Take 2 of your small fingers and move them along the outside of yourself and then put them inside of you. I think you’re wet enough for it. Please, Rey.” He watched as she moved her hands that were placed on either side of her hips and moved them to the spot between her thighs. She ran the pads of her fingers up and down slowly over her wet folds and as Ben groaned, she pushed 2 fingers inside of her and she gasped at the contact. 

“Fuck. Ben,” she said after a minute of moving her fingers inside of her as Ben watched, “I’m pretending that these are actually your fingers. But, there’s a problem, I feel so empty. Your fingers would fill me up so much more than mine. I need yours.” She spoke in a low and deep breathy tone. Her eyes shot up to look directly at him. 

“When I can finally fuck you, Rey, you’re going to be such a good girl and come on my fingers, and all over my cock, right? You’re going to be such a good girl and take all of me inside of you.” She nodded and threw her head back as she worked her fingers inside of her. “But for now, you’re going to come on your own hand and fingers pretending it’s mine. Take your thumb and play with that gorgeous little clit of yours like I wish I could.”

“Wait, Ben,” Rey said, stopping her hand motions while keeping her fingers tucked deep inside of herself, “I don’t want to come alone. Please tell me you’re holding that cock in your hands and pumping it up and down. Pretending my hands are wrapped around you. Please.” 

Ben’s hand had been wrapped around himself ever since he took his pants off. His cock aches for her touch. But for now, his own hand along with the sounds of her breathy moans over the phone will have to do. “Oh, baby, I can’t wait until you can wrap your hands around my cock and make me come. My own hands aren’t enough anymore.”

“I’m so close,” she whimpers with her fingers moving in little circles around her clit and the other hand has moved up to grip and mold her breast in her hands. Ben pumps himself at the thought of covering her breasts with his come. 

“Come for me, Rey. You wanna come together. I’m close too.” His voice is hoarse and barely makes any sounds as he feels himself reach his climax and he absolutely covers his phone screen with his come. He hears Rey hit hers right after his with a guttural moan and shaking legs while trying to keep her head turned to him but with eyes snapped shut. Ben refuses to close his eyes. He wants to watch her fall off the edge thinking about him as she calls his name. Fuck. 

Rey laid on her bed panting with her eyes closed. When she opened them. Ben was staring back at her through the screen doing the same thing. She didn’t have the energy to get up or move so she turned to her side and rested her head on her stretched out arms underneath her and bent her legs so one fell over the other. Ben followed and laid down on his bed. They stood like that for a few minutes. Neither of them talking just listening to the sounds of their pleased and satisfied breaths. 

“I wish you were here, Ben.” She said quietly in a tone so low it was magic that Ben could hear her. 

“I wish you were here, Rey.” He repeated her words back to her and blinked his eyes slowly. 

“What would you do if I was there?” She giggled. 

“Fuck, Rey. Ready for another round?” She nodded at him, biting her thumb, licking her fingers and moved them back down to her core and he watched her get herself off again while he told her what to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!! I may or may not write an epilogue for this. I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think!

Ever since Ben finished  _ Game of Thrones,  _ instead of watching something at night, Ben and Rey would fuck each other through their phone screens. Waiting for the pandemic to be over so that they could finally be together properly. 

Restrictions and the lockdown were starting to come down as cases of the virus started to also dwindle. 

**_Rey: Ben Solo, as soon as we hit phase 3 of this reopening process you best believe that your pants will be coming off and I will be coming over and over and over ;)_ **

**Ben: I already have my mom on standby to watch Padme for a whole weekend. Don’t worry.**

**Ben: I don’t want you to wear clothes the entire time.**

**_Rey: I’ll only do that as long as you won’t be wearing any either._ **

**Ben: Bet.**

After the first night they had sex over facetime, they didn’t talk about what had happened. They just did it more. Even though they weren’t together, sex with Ben gave Rey the best orgasms she’s ever had. Though, there was part of her, a small, small part, that always felt a little unsatisfied. She wondered how it would actually feel when she finally felt him inside of her and all over her and that thought sent her over again and again. 

They still texted constantly. About everything. 

~

**Ben: Padme is refusing to do the work you sent. Wanna forget you’re her teacher for a second and give us the answers? :)**

**_Rey: HA. you wish. Put her on facetime and I’ll help her out._ **

~

**_Rey: You’ve ruined me and I haven’t even had your dick yet. My vibrator needs new batteries and I’m really questioning if I need to buy more._ **

**Ben: Oh, I’ll REALLY ruin you when I get a chance to fuck you properly.**

**_Rey: Okay, BET._ **

~

**Ben: Padme has been begging me to bake cookies with her but uhhh I can’t bake…**

**_Rey: Yeah I got it, don’t worry. You owe me a kiss. And maybe an orgasm or two…_ **

**Ben: I can already tell these are going to be good fucking cookies.**

**_Rey: Oh, they’re the best. What do you think I’ve been doing over quarantine?_ **

**_Rey: Perfecting my cookie recipe of course. Duh._ **

~

After a few months, things, and the world, are finally open. Sorta like how it was before. Rey is ready. Rey needs Ben. Ben needs Rey. They’ve been waiting for this. They’ve been good. They could’ve broken the rules and restrictions and fucked a long time ago but they didn’t. Rey questions that now and bites her lip as she goes to text Ben how much she really needs him. 

**_Rey: Sooooo…_ **

**_Rey: Everything is open tomorrow._ **

**_Rey: I was going to make a dumb joke about how my legs will also be open._ **

**_Rey: Wait, I kinda just did. Fuck._ **

**_Rey: I’m ready for you, Ben. I need you._ **

**Ben: I know. I need you too.**

**Ben: My mom is going to pick Padme up at noon tomorrow and take her for the weekend.**

**_Rey: Should I pack a bag?_ **

**Ben: Absolutely not. Like I said before. I want you naked. All weekend. We’re not leaving my bed.**

**_Rey: Well, fuck. I hope you have snacks ready. I get hungry very easily. And it sounds like you’re going to give me a workout._ **

**Ben: Don’t worry, baby. I have everything.**

~

Rey stood on his doorstep and remembered the last time she was here a few weeks ago. Ben texted her right after his mom had come to pick up Padme and she was already in her car and driving over to his house so fast she could’ve gotten a speeding ticket. She doesn’t even get the chance to knock before Ben opens the door and grabs her by the waist and under her butt and throws her over his shoulder and starts running up the stairs. 

“Did you even close the door?” She asks in the middle of laughs as he smacks her ass. When they reach his bedroom, he places her down at the edge of the bed and they take a second to breathe before her hands find their way around to cup his face and she pulls him down to her and her lips are on his. His lips are so sweet and so plush. He deepens the kiss by pushing her backwards onto the bed and kneeling above her with one knee by her side. 

“Touch me, Ben. Please, touch me.” She’s begging him and he obliges by moving his hands from her face and neck down her body. He runs his hands over her shoulders and down her arms as he peppers kisses along her jawline and ear. He waits for a moment before moving his hands over the flat plane of her stomach and over her breasts. He’s been waiting for this. To touch her like this. Fuck. It’s better than he imagined. Her breasts fit in his hands just right as he squeezes and kneads them in his hands. He’s gentle but she squirms like she wants more. They’ve waited so, so long for this and neither of them can wait any longer. 

Rey runs her hands down his abs and groans into his mouth. She undoes the button of his jeans and starts to shove them off of him and over his ass but she struggles a bit and he hates to take his hands off of her but he helps her take his pants off until they’re on the floor and he pulls his short over his head until he’s leaning over her in his boxer briefs. 

“I said I wanted you naked all weekend and you still have your clothes on. Let’s fix that shall we?” He said as he reached for her t-shirt and gently moved it over her head and was faced with that white bralette he saw for the first time months ago over facetime. “Fuck,” he almost growls. Then he moves down to her jean shorts and shimmies them off of her hips and down her thighs until they’re at her slim ankles and he can really pull them off and throw them somewhere in the room neither of them have to worry about right now. 

She’s wearing white lace panties that match the white lace bralette. She looked so good against his sheets in the bright light of the mid afternoon sun that was shining in through his bedroom window. When he comes back to kiss her, she reaches up for him and rests her hands on his bare warm shoulders with her head cocked to the side and a stealthy smirk on her face. “I thought you wanted us completely naked? I think there’s still a few things that need to come off of both of us.” She bit her lip and he leaned down and kissed her, replacing her and biting her lip instead as she gasped into him and he ran his hands up along her hips to grab her underwear and move them down her tanned legs. She started to take off the bralette but he stopped her with a nip and a kiss to her breasts. He wanted to take it off himself. As he did, she took off his boxer briefs and they were both bare in front of each other but they felt so comfortable since they’d done this so many times before over facetime. If anything, both of their bodies hummed with happiness and pleasure at the fact that they were finally touching and together rather than showing each other everything over a screen. 

Ben’s cock was already ready for her. It had been from the moment he opened the door for her at the mere thought that he would be inside of her soon. She felt his length against her legs when he picked her up and carried her upstairs. 

He snakes himself down and positions his mouth over her center, kissing around her thighs and making her tremble under him, but again, she stops him and says, “As much as I want you to eat me out I desperately need you inside of me right now.” And that alone makes him move up so that he aligns his cock with her entrance and feels it around her folds for a second, just wetting the tip and making both of them cry out at the contact, before he fully immerses himself inside of her. He stops for a moment and she jerks her hips up. She’s never felt this full before. She digs her nails into his back, holding on for dear life as she adjusts. “Fuck, Ben. Move...please. I need you to move.” She pleas with her eyes locked onto him. He slowly starts to thrust into her, their skin hitting and slapping each other creating a friction. He has to hold himself off from coming too quickly. He needs this to last. But, fuck, he’s never felt this good before. She’s so wet and so tight underneath him. His dick has never felt this good. He bites into his lip as he nuzzles into her shoulder. 

“Rey, I told you you’d be such a good girl and take all of me. You’re such a good girl. You feel so good.” 

“Ben, keep going. Don’t...don’t stop.” She’s panting and panting and so is he. “Harder, Ben.” His name is a prayer on her tongue, begging him to do more to her. He pushes into her deeper and he grabs her leg to move it so it’s wrapped around his waist even more so that he can push into her further. “Fuck! Me!” She cries out against his lips that are all over her face. 

“Fuck, Rey, I...fuck...don’t think I can last much longer.” He groans. 

“Come for me, please, Ben. Come for me. Ohhhhhh, baby…” her eyes are nearly rolling in the back of her head and she’s close too, Ben can feel it. He can feel it in the way she moves around him. “Come on, come for me.” She finally gets out in a rasp. 

He comes so hard with his head against her neck he barely bites into her and sucks onto her skin. “Rey!” He whimpers and it makes her come with him. She throws her head back, exposing more of her neck to him, and basically screams out in pleasure as warmth and heat and static floods her whole body and surrounds her with him and only him. 

She feels herself purring in satisfaction as he lays himself down next to her on the bed, both of them breathing in low, low breathy pants. She licks her lips and strokes his face and plays with the strands of hair that have fallen in his eyes to move them away so that he can see her properly. 

When he pulls out of her, she feels empty again and pouts at him at the loss of contact but he just pulls her even closer and moves onto his back so that she’s laying on top of him with her hands folded under her chin on his chest. 

“That was well worth the wait.” She says in a hushed soft tone as if they aren’t the only ones in the house and weren’t just screaming each other's names as they came. Her voice cracking only slightly. 

“It was,” he grins at her, lazily stroking her back with his fingers and using one hand to grasp her thigh to move her leg to straddle his waist. “It was, but, I don’t think I can wait any more.” He flips her so that her back is pushed into the bed again and he pins her hands above her head as he kisses down her body. He smirks up at her when he reaches her still wet cunt and releases her hands and she immediately shoves them into his hair and grabs a hold of the strands and pulls, causing him to gasp. 

“Ben…” She says as she looks down at him with eyes hazed over with sparkling. 

“I said I wanted to lick that pretty cunt of yours and so that’s what I’m exactly going to do. You’re going to come and come and come all weekend. We’re going to lose count.”

“Ben…” She whines as she grinds her hips into his mouth as he takes one long lick up her slit. She can feel him smiling into her. 


End file.
